1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antibodies which bind to the alpha-V subunit of the integrin family of cell adhesion receptors, including specified portions or variants thereof. The antibodies of the invention are specific for at least one alpha-V subunit of a heterodimeric integrin receptor, such as an alpha-V-beta-1, alpha-V-beta-3, alpha-V-beta-5, alpha-V-beta-6, or alpha V-beta-8 heterodimeric integrin protein or fragment thereof. The invention also relates to nucleic acids encoding such anti-alpha-V subunit antibodies, complementary nucleic acids, vectors, host cells, and methods of making and using thereof, including therapeutic formulations, administration and devices.
2. Related Art
Integrins are a superfamily of cell adhesion receptors, which exist as heterodimeric transmembrane glycoproteins. They are part of a large family of cell adhesion receptors which are involved in cell-extracellular matrix and cell-cell interactions. Integrins play critical roles in cell adhesion to the extracellular matrix (ECM) which, in turn, mediates cell survival, proliferation and migration through intracellular signaling. The receptors consist of two subunits that are non-covalently bound. Those subunits are called alpha and beta. The alpha subunits all have some homology to each other, as do the beta subunits. The receptors always contain one alpha chain and one beta chain and are thus called heterodimeric. Both of the subunits contribute to the binding of ligand. Eighteen alpha subunits and eight beta subunits have been identified, which heterodimerize to form at least 24 distinct integrin receptors.
Among the variety of alpha chain subunits is a protein chain referred to as alpha V. The ITAGV gene encodes integrin alpha chain V (alphaV). The I-domain containing integrin alpha V undergoes post-translational cleavage to yield disulfide-linked heavy and light chains, that combine with multiple integrin beta chains to form different integrins. Alternative splicing of the gene yields 7 different transcripts; a, b, c, e, f, h, j altogether encoding 6 different protein isoforms of alphaV. Among the known associating beta chains (beta chains 1, 3, 5, 6, and 8; ‘ITGB1’, ‘ITGB3’, ‘ITGB5’, ‘ITGB6’, and ‘ITGB8’), each can interact with extracellular matrix ligands. The alpha V beta 3 integrin, perhaps the most studied of these, is referred to as the vitronectin receptor (VNR). In addition to providing for cell attachment to other cells or to extracellular proteins such as vitronectin (alphaVbeta3) and fibronectin (alphaVbeta6), the integrins are capable of intracellular signaling which provides clues for cell migration and secretion of or elaboration of other proteins involved in cell motility and invasion and angiogenesis. The alpha V integrin subfamily of integrins recognize the ligand motif arg-gly-asp (RGD) present in fibronection, vitronection, VonWillebrand factor, and fibrinogen.
It has been established that integrins which are alpha-V containing heterodimers, particularly alpha-V/beta-6, the receptor for fibronectin, are involved in adhesion of carcinoma cells to fibronectin and vitronectin. This is especially true for carcinoma cells arising from the malignant progression of colon cancer (Lehmann, M. et al. Cancer Res 1994, 54(8), 2102-7. Furthermore, integrin expression in colon cancer cells is regulated by the cytoplasmic domain of the beta-6 integrin subunit which signals through the ERK2 pathway (Niu, J. et al. Int. J. Cancer 2002, 99(4), 529-537) and beta6 expression is associated with secretion of gelatinase B, an enzyme involved in tumor cell invasion and metastatic mechanisms (Agrez, et al. Int. J. Cancer 1999, 81(1), 90-97).
There is now considerable evidence that progressive tumor growth is dependent upon angiogenesis, the formation of new blood vessels, to provide tumors with nutrients and oxygen, to carry away waste products and to act as conduits for the metastasis of tumor cells to distant sites (Gastl et al., Oncol. 54:177-184). Recent studies have further defined the roles of integrins in the angiogenic process. During angiogenesis, a number of integrins that are expressed on the surface of activated endothelial cells regulate critical adhesive interactions with a variety of ECM proteins to regulate distinct biological events such as cell migration, proliferation and differentiation. Specifically, the closely related but distinct integrins αVβ3 and αVβ5 have been shown to mediate independent pathways in the angiogenic process. An antibody generated against αVβ3 blocked basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF) induced angiogenesis, whereas an antibody specific to αVβ5 inhibited vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) induced angiogenesis (Eliceiri, et al., J. Clin. Invest. 103: 1227-1230 (1999); Friedlander et al., Science 270: 1500-1502 (1995)). Therefore, integrins and especially the alpha V subunit containing integrins, are reasonable therapeutic targets for diseases that involve angiogenesis such as disease of the eye and neoplastic disease, tissue remodeling such as restenosis, and proliferation of certain cells types particularly epithelial and squamous cell carcinomas.
Non-human mammalian, chimeric, polyclonal (e.g., anti-sera) and/or monoclonal antibodies (Mabs) and fragments (e.g., proteolytic digestion or fusion protein products thereof) are potential therapeutic agents that are being investigated in some cases to attempt to treat certain diseases. However, such antibodies or fragments can elicit an immune response when administered to humans. Such an immune response can result in an immune complex-mediated clearance of the antibodies or fragments from the circulation, and make repeated administration unsuitable for therapy, thereby reducing the therapeutic benefit to the patient and limiting the readministration of the antibody or fragment. For example, repeated administration of antibodies or fragments comprising non-human portions can lead to serum sickness and/or anaphalaxis. In order to avoid these and other problems, a number of approaches have been taken to reduce the immunogenicity of such antibodies and portions thereof, including chimerization and humanization, as well known in the art. These and other approaches, however, still can result in antibodies or fragments having some immunogenicity, low affinity, low avidity, or with problems in cell culture, scale up, production, and/or low yields. Thus, such antibodies or fragments can be less than ideally suited for manufacture or use as therapeutic proteins.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide human antibodies to anti-integrin alpha-V subunit antibodies or fragments thereof that overcome one or more of these problems, as well as improvements over known antibodies or fragments thereof.